Touch
by Ndigosum
Summary: Alternate series ending. Ed and Al have finally reached the end of their quest. With the philosopher's stone in their possession, all that remains is to get their original bodies back...but as usual, things are never easy for the boys, and the consequence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm making no profit from this story...blah blah blah...you know the drill.

**Spoiler Warning:** Yes, this story will no doubt contain some spoilers, so please read it at your own risk if you have not seen the entire anime series or read the beginning of the manga. It's really my own alternate ending for the anime...although I can't really seethis ever happening in the actual anime, I'm exercizing my artistic license.

**Summary:** Alternate series ending. Ed and Al have finally reached the end of their quest. With the philosopher's stone in their possession, all that remains is to get their original bodies back...but as usual, things are never easy for the boys, and the consequences wrought will test the strength of their brotherhood. Pairings to be determined.

**

* * *

**

TOUCH - Prologue

It was a cold night for the South, and Edward removed his red jacket and gloves without enthusiasm, as the chill night made its presence known upon his skin in the form of goose bumps. He dropped the garments outside the array he had built only moments before, and moved towards the center, hearing the sound of metallic footsteps following close behind. His hands clenched at the sound, and he shoved them into his pockets in frustration. This is it, he thought, this is it. Tonight I repay my debt.

A hesitant "Niisan…" brought him back to awareness, and he realized he'd been staring at the ground for several minutes, his body rigid, and he shook himself loose as he turned on his heel to look up at his younger brother.

"Ready, Al?" he said, a brave smile plastered on his face.

Al hesitated for only a moment before nodding in assent.

Edward's smile faded into a line of concentration as he reached for his brother's metal hand, and he had only a moment to absorb the feel of coolness against his bare skin before red obscured his vision.

When this was over, he would hold his brothers human hand, and revel in its warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist. Dagnabbit!

* * *

**TOUCH -Chapter 1**

When his vision cleared, he was standing before a set of double doors. Five years ago he had faced this gate and offered it his arm in return for his brother's soul. Now, he couldn't suppress the chill that racked his frame at the memory.

"Back for more?"

He spun at the words. The outline of a figure, its contents void of humanity, met his glare.

"You must be really generous, or truly greedy. Either way you're a fool. So what is it this time? World peace? The secret of creation? Eternal life-

"My brother's body. I want it back."

The figure crossed its arms and leaned back against an invisible wall. "Well, what do you think this is, charity? What have you got to offer me, boy? Bodies aren't cheap you know, and you don't even have a whole one to pay with. If I were to accept, I'd have to keep your brother's arm and leg, just to be fair, you understand."

"I'm not here as a trade in."

"Pity, would have looked great in the collection. A little short, perhaps, but not unpleasant to look at. Well, boy, if you have nothing to offer, then I have nothing to give."

Edward smiled and held his hands out in front of his body. " I have something you might be interested in." He clapped his hands together, and a red light began to swirl in the center as he slowly pulled them apart. He ignored the sweat gathering in his lashes as he concentrated on solidifying the raw power within Al's hollow body into the philosopher's stone.

When he finished, a smooth, Blood colored gem, about the size of an egg, hung in the air between them.

If the figure had been equipped with eyes, they would have narrowed. "A pretty bauble. But it's of no use to me. Give it to your girlfriend, she'll appreciate it more."

Edward ground his teeth together in frustration. "You know what this is! Stop feigning ignorance; you're wasting my time! Take it and hand over my brother's body, or leave it and I'll be on my way."

The figure uncrossed its arms and strolled towards him. "Fine. Have it your way. But I'm telling you right now, this is not an equivalent trade."

Ed felt his body go slack as his eyes widened in shock, "But…"

The figure was directly in front of him now, and Ed watched with growing trepidation as its face split in an empty smile. "No worries," it whispered into his ear, "I have a better idea."

Ed could only stare in disbelief as the figure pressed the stone against his chest.

Al groaned as he slowly came to awareness. Something cold and hard was digging into his hip, and he wondered how he could have fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position to begin with. Now he was going to be sore all day, and Niisan would just delight in poking his weak muscles every chance he got. And why was it so cold? Al's eyes snapped open in confusion, and then reality came crashing down as he realized where he was.

Adrenaline rushed through his system and he laughed at the feeling. He stuttered in shock as he tried to take everything in, delighted and overwhelmed by his ability to feel the world around him. Tears filled his eyes, and he reached up to catch them before they could fall, bringing his fingers to his lips and tasting the salt of joy and relief and heartache all rolled up into one. How long had it been since he had tasted something? As if in answer, his stomach growled, the noise echoing within the confines of the armor. Speaking of which, he thought, it is getting rather stuffy in here, and I'm sure Niisan is worried…

Al felt himself explode with joy at the thought of his brother. Niisan! I can't wait to tell Niisan! We did it!

With some maneuvering, he managed to right himself enough to remove the armor's head and wiggle his upper body out. The smile froze on his face and his eyes widened in horror.

_Niisan!_

His brother lay in a crumpled heap at the edge of the array. With panic lending him a new sense of urgency, Al hastily struggled the remaining way out of the armor and spilled onto the cold ground, dirt embedding itself in his newborn skin. He hardly noticed, all of his attention focused on the still form of his only family.

"N-niisan?" It came out as a strangled whisper, his vocal cords rusty with disuse and tightened in fear. He tried again. "Niisan!"

Ed didn't stir.

Feeling weak, but fueled by adrenaline, Al crawled awkwardly towards his brother. They were both naked, but all he could see was Ed's back, and he appeared to be lying in a fetal position. The long blond hair, glistening eerily in the moonlight, had come free of its braid and obscured his face from view.

Al reached out a hand, then stopped and watched as it trembled. How many years, how many months, how many days had he longed for this moment? For a chance to touch, just _touch,_ another human being, and most of all- his brother. Tears began to streak down his face, and he shook his head angrily. There was no time for this now. Ed needed him. He had to make sure that Edward was going to be ok. None of this would matter without that knowledge.

Biting his lip, unaware of the blood that trickled down his chin, he grasped his brother's shoulder and pulled him onto his back. He gasped as an electric charge traveled up his arm, and he shook his hand to fight off the residual numbness. Then he froze, staring at his brother's chest in shock.

There, embedded in the flesh at the middle of his chest, perhaps an inch or so below the collarbone, was a smooth, round stone about the size of a large coin, and coiled around it, was the tattoo of a winged serpent chasing its own tail.

* * *

Well, thats all for now folks...thanks for reading )! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought so far...liked it, hated it, suggestions, etc. This is my first fanfic, so I'm anxious to know! Next Up: background info, character appearances, and Al having a nervous breakdown. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


End file.
